May It Be So Then
by Talking Hawk
Summary: The sort of religious sequel to "May It Be So." In Merry's POV, he observes Frodo/Sam's friendship. No slash.


May It Be So Then  
  
By Talking Hawk  
  
Author's Note/Re-cap: This is the sequel to "May It Be So," a somewhat religiously-based story about Frodo and Sam during the pre-mortal life. For those who have not read, after Frodo is sent to his earthly parents, Sam is allowed to make a choice between going to a high-class Elvish couple, or to a hobbit couple. He (obviously) chose the latter, despite arguments that the life he chose would be heavily burdened due to the Quest. This story starts as Sam is preparing to go down to earth, but is in Merry's POV this time. Enjoy. =)  
  
Galennedor – Frodo  
  
Esthmus – Sam  
  
Karthos – Merry  
  
Maddock – Pippin  
  
Esthmus quietly looked into the Window, alone and absorbed in what the Window showed him. The Window was not really a window at all – at least not in the way they were on earth. It was a circle in the floor, bordered with a short brick wall. The circle was an opening, showing the earth beneath us. Anything could be seen – as close or as far as one wished. Esthmus now sat on the little wall, his eyes transfixed on the image inside the Window.  
  
With a hesitant sigh, I walked silently forward, sliding onto the wall next to him. His back was turned to me, and before announcing my presence, I gazed down at the image the Window held. It was Galennedor, now known to all as Frodo Baggins. He was a tweenager, but still looked exactly as he had when he left Here. Galennedor had been having a difficult time as of late, trying to adjust to life with his uncle Bilbo as his new guardian in Hobbiton. For the past few years, we had all been worried about him, for he took his parents' deaths very deeply, the pain seeming to embed into his very soul. More than any of us, Esthmus grieved for him the most.  
  
We had not been able to speak to Drogo and Primula Baggins for the dead did not come back here – they went to a place tactfully labeled There, also known as Heaven to those who have passed through the "veil" and now lived on earth. How they knew of Here and There, I would never know, because when a being is born, they supposedly forget everything they have learned Here. They forget everything, supposedly – even their friends they have made.  
  
Somehow, I suspected otherwise.  
  
In the Window, Galennedor had a huge grin on his face, chuckling to himself. His brown curls bounced merrily as he skipped down the little road in Hobbiton, apparently set on some destination. Within moments, he was skipping up the stone steps of a smial, and came to halt in front of a weather-beaten red door. Happiness and excitement still written across his features, he knocked the round door politely.  
  
"Come in! HURRY!" a voice cried from within. Galennedor – Frodo, as I SHOULD, but don't, call him – frowned, blinking in confusion. Hesitantly, he turned the doorknob, and slowly stepped inside the dark main hall. I glanced over at Esthmus out of the corner of my eye, and took notice of the look of bewilderment upon his own face. What was going on?  
  
"Mrs. Gamgee..?" Galennedor called out, glancing about nervously. He sensed that something was wrong, especially with everything so dark and shadow-covered. The hobbit shuddered in apprehension, but continued his trek down the hall, trying to pinpoint the woman's voice.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen!" the woman exclaimed. Worry sweeping over him, Galennedor transisted from a walk, to a trot, to a run. He navigated the hall, and before I knew it, he was standing in the Gamgee kitchen. The lady of the household was lying on the floor, heavy with her fifth child – Esthmus, oddly enough. Gazing down at the Window, my companion blinked in surprise at the scene.  
  
"Mrs. Gamgee!!" the boy shouted, running to her side, and dropping to his knees, taking her arm into his. He tried to pick her up, but was too weak to lift the very much pregnant woman to her feet. "Did you fall?" he asked, concern dripping from his words. Galennedor had an expression of horror as he stared at the woman.  
  
"No," she said, first with a smile, but then with a cringe. Her back fell back to the floor as she groaned painfully. Galennedor's eyes widened in dumbfoundment and realization. "Y…you're not going into labor…ARE you?!"  
  
"'Fraid so," she gasped, clutching her stomach. The boy's mouth fell open, not sure how to take this startling news. Mrs. Gamgee, having had four children prior to this, was much more confident about the matter. "Get my husband! GO!"  
  
"B-but," Galennedor stuttered feebly. He didn't want to leave the woman unattended. Slightly frustrated, but nonetheless, trying to reassure the lad, she cried out, "I will be FINE! Now, be OFF!"  
  
After pausing for a moment, the tweenager rose from his knees, and dashed out of the room in search of his uncle's gardener.  
  
I took this opportunity to look up at Esthmus, who was now blinking dumbly at the Window. He was going to be born soon, and it was very much an odd thing to watch what happened prior to the event. That's why our instructors frowned upon it, but I had a feeling that Esthmus was only watching so he could see Galennedor's face for the last time before passing through the "veil." It was nearly time.  
  
"Esthmus?" I whispered, moving toward him slightly. He spun around, nearly falling into the Window as he did so. I clutched his arm as his chest leaned into the bottomless circle, and pulled him back with all my might. Esthmus fell off the wall, and I slipped off as well. We groaned as our backs hit the ground – quite hard, if I do say so myself.  
  
Growling in pain, he sat up, rubbing his head. "What was that fer?" he inquired, and I propped myself up on my elbows, glaring at him. "I just wanted to TALK to you!" I cried out defensively. "Is there something *wrong* with that?"  
  
"No…" he mumbled, busying himself with wiping dust from his white sleeves that wasn't there. I knew that he was lying. Ever since Galennedor had left, he had become very isolated, not exchanging more than a few words with me or the others. We had tried our best to comfort him, and try to understand his missing his friend, but it was frustrating to say the least.  
  
Something had been tickling my mind for the past few years, but I had never had the gull to ask him – until now, that is. I decided this would be my last opportunity to pose my question. "Esthmus…" I said slowly, sitting up to be eye-to-eye with him. People Here were all the same height, and had rounded ears. It wasn't until we were born that we became different in that aspect.  
  
"Yes?" he asked dismissively, glancing over at me briefly. I gulped nervously before saying, "…Why are you doing this?" "Doing what?" he asked dully.  
  
"…Why did you volunteer to go?"  
  
He swiveled his head, and stared at me intensely for a long time. I blinked awkwardly, not sure if I had said something wrong. It didn't matter anyhow. I continued, as if demanding an answer, "I know about what happened at the Building all those years ago. Everyone does." I put a hand on his own, but he withdrew it from my grasp. I sighed, looking at him sadly. Why did he have to always push me away? "I just want to know…WHY?"  
  
Esthmus turned his gaze from me, and lowered his eyes, wrapping his arms about his bent knees, setting his chin onto one of them. "What business is yours?" he asked, refusing to meet my eyes.  
  
I glared at him, setting my hands on the ground before me, as if trying to make a point. "You're my friend – THAT'S why I want to know." I paused, slinking back, sitting with crossed legs. "…I think you should back out of it."  
  
His eyes widened, and turned to peer at me once more. "…WHAT?"  
  
I sighed, and explained, "If you go down there, and become a hobbit, you will become bound to the ring, as Galennedor already is, without him even knowing." I looked into his eyes, concern filling them. "Then, when the time goes, you'll be forced to be in charge of it."  
  
"May it be so," he replied simply, and I glared at him in frustration. Why couldn't he understand?  
  
"I don't believe you *understand*!" I exclaimed, somewhat angry. I was trying to protect him, the stubborn ox! "You will have to travel through the land of Mordor, and face every manner of evil that Sauron put upon the earth. You could be killed a dozen different ways before it is all over!" My eyes softened, brimming over with grief. I reached out for his hand, and after catching it, held it close to my chest. "And I don't want that to happen to you…"  
  
He frowned, and said, "I fear it is you who does not understand." I blinked, and he shook his head. "Galennedor is my best friend – I cannot abandon him in his time of need."  
  
"But-" I interjected, but he held up a commanding hand, ordering me to stop.  
  
"It is my duty, Karthos. He has need of me. If I must face all that you have told me…" He stopped, and looked into my eyes. His hazel eyes were covered in tears, and one escaped, sliding silently down his cheek. In a choked voice, he ended, "…May it be so, then."  
  
Tears began filling my own eyes. Such loyalty I had never seen him fully express, and it deeply touched me. I began crying. Crying for Esthmus. Crying for Galennedor. Crying for those who had not heard what I had just heard. They would never know – never completely understand…  
  
A woman appeared from behind us, carrying a clipboard. It was the same woman who had taken away Galennedor. She smiled, and whispered to Esthmus, "It is time…" He nodded heavily, trying to wipe his tears the best he could with the back of his hand.  
  
He stood up, but I still gripped his hand. I didn't want him to go just yet. "Esthmus…" I said, trying to blink the tears from my eyes so I might see him clearly. He blinked at me, and I spoke, "…My best wishes to you." I smiled weakly, and finished, "If you should face those atrocious horrors…then may it be so." My tears fell soundlessly. "But just know that I will be praying for you, and Galennedor."  
  
He nodded solemnly, and I released his hand. "May it be so, Karthos. May it be so…" And then he left.  
  
After he had left with the woman, I wrapped my arms around myself, rocking back and forth, trying to comfort myself. A song came to my lips as I accepted my friend's departure.  
  
Kinyoubi ni wakarimasu  
  
Jitunga maru saneen  
  
Maroon so tanigh  
  
Chukanguna rasoonga  
  
  
  
Aru, Esthmus, suyo Galennedor, chaking  
  
Comfan tangishimasu  
  
Raniin no nin  
  
Parunga sa tianga  
  
  
  
Soto nakimasu danto  
  
Ompoon na kagaria  
  
Yube ne tabenai  
  
Rakiingu sa bobasuku  
  
  
  
Shantan wa qukaingu  
  
Zubu Galennedor can sating main  
  
Bora kanging nariin  
  
Ifi nai  
  
  
  
Aishiteimasu na riing  
  
Maru san warituuhnga  
  
Ufraitees na karada  
  
Mofunga shiteimas  
  
  
  
I finally got the nerve to look back into the Window. I sat my rear on the wall once more, and sniffled as I erased the tears from my face the best I could.  
  
Beneath me was the Gamgee kitchen, and now three people surrounded the woman. There was Hamfast Gamgee, the proud father, a midwife he had ushered over, and Galennedor, who had just been called back into the room. Mrs. Gamgee was holding a little creature, wrapped in a blanket. It was a baby.  
  
Rather than wailing, the little hobbit just blinked his big eyes at the people unfamiliar to him. After Galennedor was further assured my Hamfast that it was all right to enter, he blinked down at the bundle, amazed by it. Upon seeing him, the baby began cooing excitedly…as if recognizing him.  
  
Galennedor laughed, and sat down on his knees. Mesmorized by the little creature, he extended a finger, poking the little hobbit tenderly on the nose. The baby squealed with laughter, and wrapped its tiny hand about the finger. The tweenager's eyes filled with emotion, and an immediate fondness of the little Gamgee.  
  
"What are you goin' to name him?" he inquired of its parents. He looked up, and saw Hamfast and his wife blink at each other. The father shrugged, and admitted, "We were thinking, if it were a boy, maybe 'Samwise,' BUT…"  
  
"Samwise is perfect!" Galennedor cried out merrily, grinning. Thinking that the child couldn't possibly be named anything else, he immediately turned to the little hobbit, and said, "Hello, little Sam…wise!" The boy laughed at himself, and the Mr. and Mrs. shrugged. It looked like the baby's name was going to be Samwise, after all…  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Karthos!"  
  
I looked up, startled. The image in the Mirror faded as the owner of the voice strode toward me. Rather than beaming at my good friend, I merely blinked at him sadly. It was Maddock.  
  
An expression of exuberant obliviousness was written across his face. Though people Here were never young or old, my companion always seemed more a child than a man to me. I suppose I sometimes thanked my good fortunes that I knew him, but at this moment, his clueless aura was no source of comfort for me.  
  
He walked up to me, and upon seeing my supposedly melancholy face, he lifted an eyebrow in concern, and cocked his head to the side much like an inquiring bird. "What tis the matter?"  
  
"He left."  
  
"Oh…" An awkward pause. "When?"  
  
"Just a few moments ago…" I whispered, lowering my eyes to stare at my folded hands in my lap. "Perhaps longer. I do not know…"  
  
Surprisingly, he set a hand on my shoulder. A bit taken back by this gesture, I gaze up at him in bewilderment. He smiled…reassuringly? I blinked. I never knew he was capable of such an understanding of grief, or displaying such compassion.  
  
Had he grown up?  
  
"Do not worry," he whispered. I turned my eyes away, taking his words for blasphemy. What did he know?  
  
Reading my mind, he sat down on the wall next to me, his right leg bent on top of it. I was somewhat alarmed when put a hand on my hair, and gently pressed my head against my shoulder. He then took me in a sort of hug, rocking me like a child. However, alarm soon turned into content. Though I felt like I was as young as Esthmus was now on earth, the motion was soothing.  
  
Before I knew it, I broke down into tears once more. And they weren't silence tears this time – they were loud, sobbing, aching tears. It was as if all my sadness and self-loathing manifested itself in my crying.  
  
I felt a hand pat my back, trying to comfort me. A choked voice filled my ears. "Oh, Karthos, what do you expect me to do when YOU leave? …When YOU are the one that should walk down the path of mortals?"  
  
I did not answer.  
  
* * *  
  
I stood in the doorway, leaning against its frame as I peered inside the open-air room. It was one of magnificent furnishings – probably the most beautiful guestroom of all those in the elvish city of Rivendell. Inside the room, with the background of open windows with lush green bushes and vegetation behind it, was a bed. One hobbit lay motionlessly in it, while another kneeled beside it, grasping the other's pale hand.  
  
My eyes filled with sadness – regret, also, for not having stopped this from happening. I could have done something. Anything…  
  
I push the thought from my mind. There was no use in worrying about what could have been. I could only worry about the now. I could not busy myself with self-accusations for not protecting my cousin. I had to worry about those who were awake…  
  
"Sam?" I said to the kneeling hobbit. He jerked out of his trance, and turned to me with wide eyes. His countenance then calmed, but rather than smiling, he frowned and knitted his brow. "What do you want?"  
  
"Come," I said calmly, stepping forward and moving my head to the side to indicate the door. "Let's go for a walk. It'll do you some good." I took his arm, but with lightning speed, he tore his arm from my grasp. I blinked upon seeing him glower at me, as if I were his enemy rather than his friend. Glaring at me, he slunk back, trying to hide his arm so I would not be able to seize it again.  
  
"Leave me be!" he exclaimed, almost out of fright. "My master has need of me."  
  
Setting my hands upon my hips, and said quite frankly, "He has no need of you now. He's asleep, Sam – he won't miss you if you go off for five minutes."  
  
"But he knows that I'm here!" he argued, throwing out his arms towards Frodo, trying to bring his point across. The unmoving hobbit made no show to help his friend persuade me. I shook my head, sighing.  
  
I looked deeply into Sam's eyes, a pain filling my soul, and eating mercilessly away at me. "Please…" I begged. "Let us go outside. Get some fresh air… We can talk."  
  
Truthfully, I wanted to take a walk with him to the kitchen. For the past two days that we had been in Rivendell, the hobbit had been glued to Frodo's bedside, only leaving when Lord Elrond ordered him to. Elvish maidens have tried to bring and offer him meals, but each time, he had refused. Even when the Lady Arwen came down to visit him, he still did not release his employer's hand. It was heartbreaking how Sam was starving himself for worry over his master's recovery.  
  
I didn't care if I had to drag him from this bed. I didn't care if I had to force-feed him. I didn't care how loudly and hatefully he cursed me. I wouldn't let him die. I couldn't.  
  
"No," he said, his voice cracking has he shook his head passionately. "Can't leave him… Can't…"  
  
I couldn't contain myself any longer. I fell to my knees, gripping his shoulders in my hands. Staring straight into his eyes, I said firmly, "SAM…he is ASLEEP. There is NOTHING you or I can do about it. He is SLEEPING, Sam, SLEEPING!"  
  
These frank words did not have the effect I had been expecting. The hobbit burst into wailing sobs, and encircled his arms around my shoulders as he wet my shirt with his tears. I had never been so alarmed in my entire life. I had never seen him like this…  
  
"A-and," the poor hobbit choked, "I don't know if he'll ever wake uuuuup…" A new wave of crying began, and within a few moments, my shirt sleeve was soaking wet. Still, I did not move.  
  
"…He will," I finally whispered. Almost immediately, his weepy eyes meeting mine, his cheeks covered in water. "…How do you know?"  
  
I smiled warmly, taking some of the curls that stuck to his wet face and pulling them off to the side. After doing so, I looked at him once more. He was so hopeful.  
  
"Because," I spoke after a time, "I know Frodo – he's not one to be knocked out and refuse to get up again. Trust me," I said, tears filling my own eyes despite my deceptive smile, "he will come back. I assure you that he will."  
  
Sam lowered his eyes, then slowly nodded. I hesitated, then embraced him, rocking him gently in my arms. Such a gesture was silly for men our age, but I had to do it. I had to brush my ego aside. I had to help my friend when he needed me the most…  
  
I couldn't let him die – not of grief, not of anything.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry I have not eased your pain.  
  
I wish you could, but you cannot stay  
  
May you experience earth's bitter rain  
  
But stay awake long enough to bask in the light's rays  
  
  
  
Oh, Esthmus, you missing Galennedor, I cannot explain  
  
I wish to console you, but my words cannot heal  
  
But comfort may you attain  
  
Life will be better on earth – you'll see, it will  
  
  
  
The sacrifice you've made is more than I can understand  
  
The Night will reach out for you, and try to drag you in  
  
But may the Gods offer a helping hand  
  
And that battle – that war – may the Night not win  
  
  
  
Escape its clutches with all your might  
  
Protect Galennedor the best you can  
  
Though, remember, the Day follows the Night  
  
And may you stand boldly to meet the Day's early lights – instead of a boy, a man  
  
  
  
If you should fail, do not blame yourself  
  
None other would take this mission – neither man, nor dwarf, nor elf  
  
May love's beacons light your way  
  
For you must go, and cannot stay  
  
  
  
Author's Second Note: As you all know, Frodo eventually wakes up on the third day (like whom else? Hmmm…!), and everybody's happy, la-di-la-di-da (and two books later…vwala!). Okay, anyway, I just wanted to say that when I posted this story's prequel "May It Be So," I was really nervous, not knowing how everyone would respond to a somewhat religious LOTR fanfic… I just wanted to thank you reviewers so much for your *extremely* supportive – probably more so than I deserve – comments. YOU guys/gals are the reason I wrote this sequel; it's for you. That is the only way I know how to thank you… (bows Japanese-style) Thank you oh so very much… It means more than, well, mushrooms are to Merry! =) 


End file.
